


Perhaps Zeno could go too.

by iconicObsession



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Character Death, Dragon Gods, F/M, Feels, How Do I Tag, Platonic Relationships, Reincarnation, Sad, a bit OOC, let poor zeno rest, queen yona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicObsession/pseuds/iconicObsession
Summary: Zeno knew more about the mortality of man than any other, it seemed to come with the territory of spending thousands of years travelling the lands waiting for the second coming of Hiriyuu. Zeno knew about grief, he knew the pain of losing someone he loved.And so Zeno was not surprised when Queen Yona contracted an illness that no medicine could fix. Zeno knew from the look in her eyes that she had realised her own mortality too, proclaiming her love to the people around her as if to try and make up for the rest of the life that she was denied.Zeno loved the Miss and the other dragons but, he wondered if there would be a third coming of Hiriyuu, forcing him to stay for anothe thousand years looking over the other dragons and Kouka Kingdom or maybe perhaps this time when the King's soul returned to the heavens, perhaps Zeno could go too.
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Kudos: 15





	Perhaps Zeno could go too.

Zeno knew it was finally time. He understood more about the dragons and king Hiryuu than the others did, he’d had a lot of time to think over thousands of years after all. 

He could feel the Miss’ light start to encircle all of the dragons as they stayed vigil at her side. Hak was a constant as well kneeling next to her head and slowly moving the long locks of hair that had grown through their journey. The room was completely silent, they all knew that the princess didn’t have long now and so they remained. 

Zeno wondered if he would be allowed to leave with the Miss, he’d been here for too long, seen too many things and become too attached to the people in the room, all dealing with their grief in the ways that they knew how. Shin-ah had his head pressed into the Miss’ hand and she was slowly brushing her hand through his hair, he had taken his mask off at her request and Zeno was reminded so much of Abi’s beautiful eyes turning puffy and red as she mourned the one that she loves so dearly that he had to turn away. Kija knelt beside Hak and held onto her other hand, the white dragon was openly crying, though trying to mask it by looking up onto the ceiling of the Miss’ room where a red dragon encircled wit lights of green, blue, white and yellow looked down upon them all. 

Zeno wondered if he would be allowed to leave with the Miss, to bring her home to her mother and father, to Soo-won and everyone they had met along the way who hadn’t made it home in this world. Yoon sat next to Shin-ah and let his tears fall onto the bed, there was no medication that could fix this ailment, not senjuso, not any of the medicine that was known of in any of the tribe’s libraries. And the Miss was too weak now Zeno knew that Yoon understood that there was nothing that could be done, the Miss was accepting that she would have to leave them behind and Zeno found that once a person had accepted their fate as mortal they would often not respond to the treatments given to them, the Miss understood this better than most, knowing of all the times that her luck had just saved her from death’s claws. 

Zeno wondered if he would be allowed to leave with the Miss, to be the one to guide her to the heavens. Zeno was a bit selfish he thought, wishing only himself to leave with the Miss and leave everyone behind to grieve when they never had to grieve like this before. Jae-ha sat at the Miss’ feet watching over her as she gave into another coughing fit, all of the dragons, the thunder beast and Yoon leaning forward to try and help in some way. The Miss let out a short laugh as she opened her eyes to look at them all with such love that Zeno was astounded, he looked on as he saw King Hiryuu lying in the same spot, looking at his dragons just before he returned to the heavens. 

Zeno wondered if this was the last time the dragons would be needed in Kouka, he wondered if when the Miss passed on, if the parts of the dragons that loved and worshipped her would leave too. If this was the last time that Jae-ha would fly, that Kija would swing his claw, that Shin-ah would see so far into a human soul that he could use it as his own. Zeno wondered if the other dragons were thinking the same thing. 

The Miss coughed again and opened her eyes, a pale purple that was becoming glassy, she didn't have much time left and she knew it. 

The Miss asked to speak to the four dragons, Yoon and Hak one by one, one last chance to say goodbye. She asked to speak to Zeno last, perhaps she was thinking the same thing that he was, perhaps she wanted to ask him to protect her country, protect her home and protect the people she loved. Hak would live much longer than her she knew and she wanted someone to be with him as he had been with her since her father died. Kija couldn’t be allowed to retreat into himself, the same as Shin-ah. Jae-ha had to face his trials head on. Yoon had to look over them and be sure that he could rally them together when the Miss was gone. 

The Miss spoke to them one by one, Yoon, Kija, Shin-ah, Jae-ha, Hak and then Zeno. Nobody left the room after they spoke and so Zeno startled when Hak opened the door, smiling sadly at the yellow dragon. 

Zeno wondered if this was the time he would be allowed to leave with th-

“Zeno.” 

The princess’ voice was quiet but still held the authority of her office.

“Zeno, I wonder if you would come with me this time.” 

Zeno startled. 

“I think that we’ve both been here long enough to fulfil our roles in this world. And as much as I wish I could leave you behind to take care of all the others, I do think that this might be as far as you and I go.” The princes- no, The Queen looked at him and spoke with grace in her voice. 

The Queen looked to the others and then to Hak. 

“I suppose not all promises can be kept can they?” She had humour in her voice, “You did say that you would stick annoyingly close to me. But, I suppose when we meet again, whether it in another time or another place, we can try again. Hak?” 

Hak had his face toward the ceiling before the Miss tapped his hand and made his eyes connect with hers. 

“I am so lucky to have met you, to have loved you, to have been able to share my time with you. It may have been cut off sooner than we thought, but I think I love you a thousand times more in this second than I could ever give you over the rest of our years.” Hak leant down and softly kissed her before whispering in her ear and then kneeling with his head on her lap, crying softly, the only tell sign that he was crying at all was the shaking in his shoulders. 

The sun started to rise in the distance, a red dawn appearing and shining into the room and as the first rays crossed Yona’s face she reached out to Zeno. 

“Zeno I do think it might be time,” her voice growing softer, “I love you all so very much and I will wait for you, whether it be the next life, the one after that or the one after that, and know that when we meet again I will love you just as much as I do now.” 

The Queen’s eyes shut for the last time, twenty five years of life vanishing, to be remembered as not the second coming of Hiriyuu, but rather the arrival of the Queen in the dawn, who had fought, cried, laughed and lived with her people as her people did. 

Zeno felt his heart lift as the yellow dragon appeared in front of him. 

“It is time.” The dragon spoke, “Our King is with us and so we return to the heavens and of all of the dragons I do think that you would be ready to return.”

“I am,” Zeno replied and as he finally looked around the room he saw the other dragons glowing the colours of their gods too. Jae-ha’s leg, Shin-ah’s eyes, Kija’s hand. 

“I think it's time to be human.” Zeno paused and looked at all his brothers, seeing the understanding and the satisfaction in their eyes.

“And as human I think its time for me to go, I’ll take care of the Miss until you all return.” And Zeno followed the golden dragon. Waiting ahead, the Queen looked back with a smile before pushing him forward until he stopped as tears fell from his eyes. Ahead of Zeno was Abi and Guren and Shuten, was King Hiryuu, was Kaya, all reaching out to him, asking him to come home after a journey that made him so tired, so ready to come home.

Next to Queen Yona’s bed all of the remaining dragons, Hak and Yoon stood together.

The red dawn broke and sunlight painted them gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hi if anyone reads this, thankyou for making it to the end! Everytime I watch and read Zeno's backstory in the OVA or the manga I end up in tears so i thought why not put that sadness on paper, well not paper but, you get it.
> 
> I might end up writing what Yona said to the other dragons, Hak and Yoon but i'll leave that for another day. Writing this tired me out more than i thought it would haha. 
> 
> This is my first fic so be kind please, I know everyone is a bit ooc :)
> 
> Hope you're having a good day!  
> \- i.O


End file.
